zhu_zhu_pets_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony)
Pinkie Pie is a Zhu Zhu Pony Appearance: she has light cerulean eyes, a brilliant raspberry mane and pale, light grayish raspberry coat. Her birthmark is three balloons. She is an Earth pony. Bio: To say that Pinkie Pie marches to the beat of her own drum is certainly an understatement! Giggly, playful and brimming over with energy, it's nkt unusual to find this pink pony prancing and skippimg joyfully through the streets looking for fun, doing cartwheels, singing a song in a silly voice and making up her own ridiculous lyrics. By far the silliest pony around, nothing makes her happier than evoking a giggle and a smile from her friends. She is the freeset of free spirits, always acting on her whims, following her heart, taking your ear off and getting a laugh or two along the way. Pinkie Pie keeps her pony friends laughing and smiling all day! Eager to amuse her friends and make everyone happy, Pinkie Pie will find any excuse to throw a party! More than one pony in Ponyville has been the unsuspecting victim of a sneak-attack surprise party! To Pinkie Pie, everyday with her friends is worth celebrating! Pinkie Pie is a free spirit who prances to the beat of her own drum. Actually, she prances to the sound of her own singing. She's playful and full of energy. She can talk till the ponies come home. She loves to invent silly songs, giggle, skip, and make her friends laugh. Pinkie Pie keeps her pony friends laughing and smiling all day! She believes every day is worth celebrating, and loves to throw parties with her pony friends. The only thing Pinkie Pie loves as much as her friends and parties are sweets. She loves to visit the Sugarcube sweet shop. She is always positive, and always helps the ponies see the bright side. You can count on Pinkie Pie for lots and lots of fun. Pinkie Pie represents the Element of Laughter and loves to make everybody happy, throw parties, eat sweets and talk and talk and talk! What a ball of energy! Pinkie Pie is super girly and loves to make everybody happy, throw parties, eat sweets and talk and talk and talk! Giggly, playful, and super girly, it's not unusual to find PINKIE PIE prancing and skipping blissfully through the streets of Ponyville. The silliest pony around, Pinkie Pie has a desire to entertain that makes her the most likely source for humor. She is a free spirit, often acting on her whims and following her heart. You would never guess she grew up on a dreary rock farm. Eager to amuse her friends and make everyone happy, Pinkie Pie will find any excuse to throw a party. She loves eating sweets and baking them so much that she is often found at the Sweet Shoppe in Sugarcube Corner, where she works, and lives in the apartment upstairs. Need a power-packed dose of peppy positivity? Pinkie Pie has everypony covered! Her giggle is infectious and so is her unstoppable spirit. Anypony who hangs around her long enough is bound to get caught up in her infectious spirit. When she's not slinging sugar at Sugarcube Corner, she's planning parties for all her besties. Who doesn't love parties? Pinkie is also an excellent talker with the gift of gab. Speaking of gifts, she loves to give them! What else is she supposed to do with that big heart? Pinkie loves having friends but is extra thankful to be included in such a wonderful group of inspiring young ponies. Hooray for friendship! Bubbly, spirited, and a total chatterbox, it's not unusual to find PINKIE PIE bouncing through the streets of Ponyville. Pinkie Pie is a party planner extraordinaire who can cram a lifetime of fun into the blink of an eye. As the silliest Pony around, she brings laughter and levity to even the most serious situations, and her non-stop comedy will provide some much-needed laughter as she and her friends face their biggest challenge yet. Pinkie Pie represents the Element of Laughter! Gender: female Animal: horse Birthmark: three balloons Birthday: May 3 Nicknames: Pink, Stinkie Pie, Pinkius Piecus, Spitty Pie, Pinkie Winkie, Mare Do Well, Chancellor Puddinghead, Pinkie Responsibility Pie, Fili-Second, Pinkamena Serious Pie, Ponka Po, Drinkie Pie, Ms. Pie, Pinkie Bow SprinklePie, P. Alliteration Pie, Little Cotton-Candy Hair, Pink Petunia, Pi (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) Relatives: Igneous Rock Pie (father), Cloudy Quartz (mother), Limestone Pie (older sister), Maud Pie (older sister), Marble Pie (younger sister), Granny Pie (grandmother), Feldspar Granite Pie (paternal grandfather), Nana Pinkie (sister) and Pizza Pie (sister) Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies: My Little Pony Category:Horses Category:Female characters fanmade